Talk:Iraqistan Redevelopment Project
First World doesn't mean what you think it means, lol. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:51, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I was taught that first world = USA and third world = Congo Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:59, September 15, 2010 (UTC) This is true, but its not based on economic development. Its based on which side of the Cold War they were on. USA and allies = first world, Soviets and allies = second world, everyone else = third world. Iraqistan is third world, and will always be so, as the cold war ended nearly twenty years past. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:07, September 15, 2010 (UTC) So then how do you categorize between poor underdeveloped countries and excellent quality of life countries? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:09, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Developed, developing, emerging, and basic economy. Or by HDI. Or several other possible metrics, like GDP per capita, urban/rural population ratio, college graduation rate, average cost of healthcare, tax rates, telecommunications coverage, electricity generation, there are possibly infinite different points of measurement in differentiating between developed and undeveloped nations. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:18, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I mean a general term that covers all of those. I use "first world" and "third world". Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:11, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Developed and undeveloped, maybe? There's nothing that really covers all of those. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:14, September 15, 2010 (UTC) In the post-cold war era, first world and third world have taken on accepted meanings. the terms that academia is trying to make us use so as not to offend anyone :'( are too complicated and abstract to remember. just stick with these terms. and HDI, Gini especially, these are all as useless a the rest of the international framework. The rankings always put the US behind some backward dictatorship, for some reason. they are a poor measure of how well the US is doing. Rant over lol :) Gatemonger 03:27, September 15, 2010 (UTC) "Backwards dictatorships" have never been above the US in HDI. If they are, they aren't backwards. Gini coefficient is a measure of how communist your country is. It wasn't in my list of metrics for a reason. I didn't say he had to change the terms, just that they were wrong. He can do as he likes. I just thought he should know. They've taken on them accepted meanings because generally they appeared to relate to economic status. Times have changed. China is second world, and its second largest economy. Soon we won't be able to describe rich countries by calling them "first world". Woogers - talk ( ) 03:36, September 15, 2010 (UTC) sorry, that was just a rant. I recently read an article online about this and it just really angered me :P and by dictatorships, i was refering to china, which in every ***ing magazine seems to be praised as the next superpower. they can only reform so far without their "second world" status eroding, basically some form of drastic reform or revolution is necessary if they were to develop into a truly robust and mature economy. they're still in the transitional economy stage, albeit a big transitional economy. Gatemonger 03:45, September 15, 2010 (UTC) China IS the next superpower, what are you saying? And their methods work. We don't like them completely, but they work. That's how they got to where they are today. Same with Vietnam. Mixed economy works for them, very well. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:48, September 15, 2010 (UTC) WTF woogers. GINI is not a way to measure how communist a country is. Denmark is number 1 on that list, so i guess that means, that Denmark is the most communist country in the world, and thats definetly not true. The Gini coefficient measures inequality of income. --Rasmusbyg 07:33, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I beg to differ. One of the goals of a communist nation is the equal redistibution of all wealth between citizens. So a 0.00 Gini nation would be perfectly communist. Think about things before you call people stupid, stupid. Woogers - talk ( ) 12:14, September 15, 2010 (UTC) You can't define communism only by economy. I never called you stupid. --Rasmusbyg 14:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) You did call me stupid. I quote the edit description "STUPIDITY AGAIN WOOGERS". And communism's key defining points are economic, so those points are the most important ways to define communism. Woogers - talk ( ) 14:28, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Not the same as calling you stupid :) Anyway I don't wanna argue with you. Let's just agree that Denmark is not a communist country, and communism is more than equality of income. --Rasmusbyg 14:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I agree that Denmark is not communist. Woogers - talk ( ) 14:42, September 15, 2010 (UTC) War Economy I would like to recommend Iraqistan gets involved in the Pashtun War so as to stimulate a war economy. Also, can Iraqistan be involved, just so there is a regional player that has to step in? Do you have any intention of participating in this conflict?Gatemonger 03:29, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Iraqistan could be involved but should Iraqistan come under a certain attack, it could activate the PSF Alliance and drag Everett and Israel into the fight. Iraqistan does not have much naval power for transporting its troops but has an effective force available that would have to travel by land through Iran unless FGC provides transport. The air force is superior to Pashtun's but not capable of reaching and striking in Pashtun effectively. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:07, September 15, 2010 (UTC)